Gumball and Darwin's long lost brother
by superfishkid1
Summary: this is my first story ever so don't get mad at me plz (GumballxCarrie) and a thanks to lexboss for leting me use her character (OCxTina) (OCx Jamie)
1. The start

**This is my first story so is I do terrible please forgive me I'm in 5****th**** grade and I have so much tests to do so I might not upload stuff that soon see you at the later BTW**** I OWN CHRISTIAN WATTERSON**

Hello my name is Christian Watterson and I'm a red cat with a golden necklace that says CW I wear a blue hoodie blue jeans and red and white shoes. And I'm Gumball and Darwin's long lost brother I'll tell you how me met back up as soon as the time comes. So what's happening is me and my brother and my sister Anais is in a cliffhanger (not really a cliff) so let me go back to the beginning

"Gumball's pov"

I woke to a really sunny morning look to my right and see my fishy brother Darwin sleeping in his fishbowl. Darwin is now 12 and he now wears blue shoes but still no pants he really hasn't changed much. I now wear a long sleeve Nike shirt and the same pants. As usual my family is waiting in line for the bathroom. After I went to the bath room to shower I went to the bus stop and then I seen her I love more than penny, Carrie Booregard .

**Thanks for reading guys I will upload a new chapter very soon AND FOR THE LAST TIME ****I OWN CHRISTIAN WATTERSON! And sorry it's so short**


	2. Christian's back

**Back to a new start let's get back to the story shall we but in Carrie's pov.**

"Carrie's pov"

"Oh my god it's Gumball act cool" Carrie thought in her head "Hey Carrie" Gumball said with enthusiasm in his voice, while they waited for the bus Gumball said "Hey Carrie I have to ask you something" "What" I asked "well we began to hang out a little more so do you want to go on a date with me" Gumball said. Carrie was blushing like crazy and was very shocked and then Carrie said "I don't know" then Gumball kissed me passionately. "What do you say now" Gumball said. "Ok" I said "so a date at 7:00" "OK" said I.

(After school)

Hey want to walk me home I said. "Sure" said Gumball. Don't forget me a mystierster voice called. "Who are you" Gumball called back. It's me Christian, Christian Watterson "Christian" Gumball said in a low sad voice. "Yep" Christian said appearing out of nowhere "It's really m—Christian tries to say being cut off by a hug by Gumball.

(Christian's pov)

Please let go or I'm going to die I said with almost with no breath, "sorry" my cat brother said "it's all right" I said. So is this your girlfriend. Gumball whispered about it turned out to be "oh nice to meet you Carrie" I said "you to your kind of hot" she said "whoa your Gumball's girlfriend not mines" I said "sorry" Carrie said. "It's ok want to come to our house" I asked, "sure" Carrie said. "Wait your going home Christian?" Gumball asked. might as well let my family see me. I replied "Yes I get my brother back" Gumball said. Then the trio walked home (well not Carrie she spent the night a Gumball's house.)


	3. The new Brother

**Hey guys I'm back from a bad day at school, but before I start I got a request for a character it is Cole Watterson a sword expert you'll see him in this chapter now back to the story but in Christian's pov**

I finally get my big brother back Gumball said. Christian is 15 one year older than Gumball. "Hey guys" says a voice in the distance. "Cole is that you" I ask. Yeah it's me the now identified Cole Watterson said. Cole is another one of Gumball and Darwin's lost Brother Cole is a blue cat like Gumball and wears a camo shirt and orange pants and has a sword on his back good for a 13 year old. "Hey Cole want to walk home with us" I say "Sure I have nothing better to do" At this point Gumball could not believe this at all that he got both is long lost brothers back "Wow you got both of your brothers back that's great for you Gumball" Carrie said "Ok let's go home if we stay out a little later mom might freak" Gumball said "Look like mom hasn't changed" I said.

(Outside Gumball's house)

"Christian and Cole you two go in through the window so when I walk in you two walk out" "Ok" they both said as they climbed in the window to Gumball's room. "So what now" Cole asked "let's go down stairs" I said.

**Thanks for reading guys sorry for my grammer so these are the names of the guys character**

**Christan=Christian Waterson ME**

Cole=Cole Watterson/Best friend


	4. NOTE

**Hey guys I'm not quiting the story but I might take a break from the story for a little while my little brother will not stop borthering me about a coupon that I gave him that say "play with big bro for a week" (not gay) so I have to hang out with my brother for a week if I don't my mom will ground me for a month so I might be back next week.**

**Sorry for stopping the story. **

**Brother: Are you done typing your note.**

**Me: (beep) off I'm not done.**

**Brother: (starts to cry)**

**Me: Get the (bleep) out of my room.**

**Brother: I'm telling mom.**

**Me: Oh (bleep) no.**


	5. The day before April fools

A day later

Gumball woke up and turned on his ipod and listened to tonight tonight Gumball verson

Uno, dos, tres

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

Gumball: Wow Darwin my brain is amazing when I find something boring to listen to I just tune it right out

Darwin: Why don't just party out here whoo! Party party party. Okay party's over let's go home.

Gumball: DARWIN!

*end song*

Ah good days. Gumball stated

And then He got a text from Carrie

**Carrie: Hey are you ready for april fools at school.**

**Gumball: Shit I forgot.**

**Carrie: Okay better get readay**

**Well how is Gumball going to survive on april fools day. Ps. I will post a chapter of how Christian and Gumball family reacts. PPS. I did not put that many word in because I have to prepare for april fools at school Everybody is crazy at my school but next chapter I will try to post it on april fools and sorry I had to rush I had to go to my sister's softball game so I will have no time at all when I come back.**


	6. The Comeback

**I'm going to skip the april fools chapter so I'm going do a christan and cole pov so sorry for skipping the april fools chapter and at school somebody brought a baseball bat I bet you can guess what happened so onward with the story**

*2 chapters ago*

Cole's pov

Christan and I went downstairs

"Alright so how do we go in?" I asked

"Just go in I guess." My brother said

We peered our heads out to see our family

My mom Nicole

Our dad Richard

My sister Anais

And our brothers Gumball and Darwin

And Carrie

All sitting on the couch

Then Nicole sees a shad red and blue.

Then she says while looking at the TV

"Christan Cole come out I know your there."

We come out

"Aww man how did you know." Christan said

"Mother Scenes"

Me and Christan looked each other

"Damn" we both said

"Lexy is upstairs if you want to sorry if you don't get out of my house"

While the others had their mouth wide open at the present of Christan and Cole.

"Ok mom." we said

**Ok that is the end of chapter 6 I know almost all of my chapters are short but are are deatailed abd guess what Lexy is going to be in the next chapter so bye guys.**


	7. Say Sorry

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a good review and if you have something bad to say stop reading my story**

*Christan's pov

"Well Cole looks like we have to say sorry to lexy." I said

"Welll we just got to say sorry." My brother said

*Later*

*no one's pov*

Christan and Cole are in the yard arms legs broken and a messed up face.

"AND STAY OUT I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN OR I'LL BREAK IT." Lexy shouted from the window

"(Scoffs) she can't do that" Christan said

And then a baseball bat comes out of nowhere and hits Christan in the face.

"Point taken." Cole says in shock but not showing it

"Lexy we're sorry is we make you sad or hurt you in a way can you forgive us." Cole said

"Sure but first let's have a flashback." Lexy said

**DUN DUN DUN sorry for ending the chapter there but I just had to stop for a good reason but I don't have the reason so I'll see all of you next chapter Good Bye**


	8. The Flashback

**(Demonically) Hello before I say anything my throat is scratchy so yeah. Today I learned my friend has been reading my story this whole time so this name is Cole (A/N now you see why I made that oc) and he is my best friend (A/N In real life) so Cole leave a review of what you think (coughs) (normal voice) okay that's better so hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

(Lexy's flashback)

They are all at Lexy's singing play she is getting ready at this everybody is 3 years younger

(Meanwhile backstage with Christan and Cole)

"So are you ready to humiliate Lexy?" Christan asked

"Yeah, wait what was the plan again"

"(sighs) okay I'll go over the plan one more time" Christan said

"That rope is tied to Lexy's skirt (A/N yep you know what going on)

So we pull on the rope until you know" Christan explained

*Later*

(A/N I'm not going to say what happened so let me put in tiny details)

After Christan and Cole did that prank everybody knew it was them so they were shunned, punished so they never left the house. But one day they ran away never to be found

*Flashback ends*

"(Cries) I'm so sorry Lexy." Cole cries out

"It's okay hey where's Christan." Lexy asked

"He's right here knocked out." Cole said

Then they both looked at the the knocked out Christan

"Okay Lexy I'll drag Christan inside" Cole said

"Okay" Lexy said


	9. The last Chapter

**This is my last chapter so please enjoy**

*Gumball's dream*

Gumball was wandering in a field have fun until he seen his whole family and then they all melted then he heard his name

"Gumball… Gumball…" the voice said

*outta Gumball's dream*

"GUMBALL WAKE UP." Cole yelled

"Huh oh hey guys what's the problem." Gumball said

"DUDE LEXY AND DARWIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED." Christan said as he shoved his phone in his face.

*After watching the video*

"This phone will blow up in." the phone said

"Oh crap." Cole said

Christan chucked his phone out the window

.1

They all looked out the window.

"Must be fake" Cole said

*boom*

And they were all knocked out

**Thanks for reading there will be a second story to this is that will be 5/5/14**


End file.
